Paraiso
by Giselita
Summary: One-Shot. Edward vuelve años despues a la vida de Bella, pero el tiempo en este mundo se agota...y Edward esta decidido a decirle a Bella que nunca dejó de amarla, ¿Acaso eso podrá impedir el curso natural de las cosas?


**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight (o Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

**Paraiso**

Mientras el elevador me llevaba al octavo piso noté que la planilla medica que llevaba en mis manos temblaba ligeramente. Tenia que estar sucediendo esto para que mi cuerpo diera indicios de que tenia parte humana en mi.

Mis ojos se volvieron al visor justo para ver el numero ocho encendiéndose y con un suave pitido las puertas automáticas se abrieron.

El pasillo estaba vacío. No se veía nadie caminando por allí; y era lógico, pocas personas deambulaban por los pasillos de un hospital a las 12 de la noche. Ni siquiera los doctores hacíamos eso, nos dedicábamos exclusivamente a permanecer recostados en las cómodas sillas de nuestros despachos, esperando alguna emergencia o simplemente que llegara el otro día, hasta quizás podríamos echarnos una siesta. Eso claro si fuera humano.

Camine por el corredor, mis pasos hacían eco mientras me acercaba a la habitación…

Volví a mirar la cartilla

…810.

Claramente estaba nervioso. No, estaba aterrado. No por volverla a ver, si no por que sabia que seria la ultima vez que la vería, y luego toda luz que alguna vez hubo en mi vida se apagaría para siempre.

-Cuídate mucho- fueron las últimas palabras que le dije. Aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo atrás, contemplé su rostro enmarcado por el dolor que le estaba provocando. Pero había sido por su propio bien. Y por lo que sabia mi propósito tuvo buenos resultados.

Tal como le había prometido pudo seguir su vida como si yo hubiera terminado la mía en 1918. Solo rogaba que hubiera tenido una vida feliz.

Hubo ocasiones en las que traté de encontrarla, pero siempre sabia algo sobre ella que me hacia alejarme. Primero el nacimiento de su hermana, la hija de Reneé y Phill. Sabia que Bella estaría feliz con ello. Así fueron otras tres ocasiones; siempre había algún hecho que me alertaba que la dejara en paz, que ella era feliz sin mí, que no me necesitaba.

Pero parecía no rendirme, parecía buscar una excusa firme que me mantuviera alejado de ella para siempre. Y la encontré, 51 años atrás el destino me dejó clavado al suelo, imposibilitándome moverme hacia ella. La vida pareció carecer de sentido alguno desde aquel día.

Recordaba haberme acercado lo suficiente como para ver dentro de la casa en la que vivía en Jacksonville con su madre. Recordaba a su hermana correr por el jardín con un hermoso vestido rosado mientras una corona de flores se enredaba en sus bucles. Podía oler el ambiente a festejo desde mi escondite, pero jamás hubiera creído de que se trataba. No hasta que vi su esbelta figura envuelta en una suave tela blanca; parecía estar tapada por una nube.

Desde aquella vez jamás volví a intentar acercarme; era feliz…fue feliz. Tenia que aferrarme a ello.

Alice jamás volvió a tener visiones de ella, no hasta hacia dos días antes. Entonces recordé por que estaba allí.

Iba a cerrar mi mano en torno a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Me sorprendió saber que no era la única persona que estaba en aquella habitación. Miré rápidamente la cartilla;

_Swan, Isabella. Habitación 810. Diagnóstico---_

-¿Doctor?- preguntó una suave voz. Estaba seguro de que era la habitación correcta, alce mis ojos, encontrándome con un par de orbes castañas, iguales a las de…

-¿Bella?- casi igual, pero no era…no podía serlo. –Perdone, esta es la habitación de- traté de parecer profesional, así que miré la hoja que tenia en mano. –Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió con su cabeza, echando una mirada por sobre su hombro, hacia una camilla, donde desde mi posición solo podía ver un par de pies cubiertos por una manta.

-Si doctor. ¿Ha venido a ver como sigue? El doctor Shephard dijo que enviaría a alguien.

-Em, si, claro.- ella extendió su mano hacia mi, pero no podía moverme, la mantenía aferrando fuertemente la carpeta. _Que rudo. Ni siquiera parece tener edad legal para practicar medicina, ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿15? ¿18?_ Traté de no reírme antes sus pensamientos.

-Soy Annie, Isabella es mi abuela.- traté de que la sorpresa no alcanzara mi expresión. ¡Abuela! Cada vez parecía convencerme más de que dejarla fue la mejor decisión. De seguro Bella era una excelente abuela…y madre. Cuanta envidia sentía ante ese hecho, saber que era una madre; que alguien había podido darle lo que yo nunca podría. –Y usted es…

-Cullen.- solté suavemente. –soy el doctor Cullen, estoy aquí por una suplencia del doctor del turno.

-Ha claro, alguna vez deben dormir.- _¿Fuera de su casa a esta hora? ¡Definitivamente soltero! Como diría el tío, los doctores son o solteros o gays. ¡Que sea lo primero! Seria un desperdicio_. -¿Necesita que me quede? La verdad es que me gustaría ir por una taza de café. Estamos tomándonos turnos con mi madre y mi tío.

-Para nada, si gusta puede ir a su casa y descansar, Be---su abuela estará en buenas manos.-

¡_De eso ni duda! Si tan solo pudiera mantenerse cuerda lo suficiente como para ver lo apuesto que es su doctor. Dios, odio todo esto._

Después de aquellas palabras me despedí de la nieta de Bella, prometiéndole que todo iría bien, y ella aprovecharía para ir a su casa y cambiarse de ropa. Había leído cientos de libros de genética humana, pero esto era algo increíble; Annie y Bella tenían casi la misma altura y formas – claro, contando que la Bella que seguía en mi mente no tenia los casi 80 años que ahora tenia.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué lentamente a la camilla. La habitación parecía estar en calma, solo el pausado bip del monitor cardiaco y el sonido de la bomba del respirador artificial interrumpían el silencio.

-¿Cariño? ¿Podrías traerme algo de agua?- sonó una ronca voz desde el otro lado de la cortina que ocultaba a Bella de mis ojos. Sentí los movimientos de su cuerpo sobre la cama, el roce de las sabanas, la fricción de los resortes. -¿Annie?

Miré a mi lado, donde las enfermeras solían tener una mesa con todo lo necesario; me acerque allí y serví un poco de agua en el vaso que tenía a mano. Reflexioné mi decisión una ultima vez, solo esperaba no ser yo el causante de su muerte. Tenia que tratar de aminorar el golpe, si es que me recordaba.

Aclaré mi voz, -Su nieta fue a descansar a su casa, señora Swan.- probé. Nada, mi voz parecía no haberle llamado la atención, -soy el doctor de turno.

-Oh,- murmuró. El timbre de su voz había cambiado con el tiempo, pero aun escucharla pidiéndome que la transformara. Oh Bella. –Pobrecillo, le prometo que me portaré bien así usted puede ir a descansar, doctor… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Solté un suspiro ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Bella había envejecido, y eso tenía ciertas consecuencias. –Cullen. Soy el doctor Cullen.

Los resortes de la cama chirriaron y luego el silencio se instaló en la habitación. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo desbocadamente, y el monitor bipeaba al compás.

-¿Co-como dijo?- aun con el vaso en la mano caminé lentamente, rodeando la cortina. Comencé a tener una visión más amplia, sus pies, sus rodillas, sus manos aferradas con limitada fuerza al borde de las sabanas y finalmente unos ojos castaños mirándome con sorpresa.

-Hola,- le dije, sin saber si era lo correcto, dándole una sonrisa. Bella se acomodó sobre su almohada, parpadeando incansablemente. Aporveche el tiempo que a ella le llevaba convencerse de que no era un espejismo para admirarla.

Habian pasando años, demasiados. Pero aun asi podia ver a la joven de 17 años que se habia adueñado de mi corazon con su sarcasmo y sus acciones totalmente inesperadas. Fisicamente habia cambiado, su rostro estaba surcado por unas marcadas arrugas, su piel, antes tersa y firme, se asemejaba mas a una pasa de uva. Me golpeé mentalmente por aquella comparación.

Pero no sabia con que compararla, no era como el resto de los…humanos adultos. Bella podia tener sus ochenta años, pero para mi era mas hermosa que nunca. Las marcas del tiempo no eran mas que la muestra de la larga y feliz vida que habia llevado.

-¡Oh mierda!- exclamó soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Ya estoy muerta, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-No estas muerta Bella, ni soy un espejismo.- su ceño se frunció.

-¿Realemente eres tu?- me preguntó.

-Si Bella. Soy yo.

-Oh,- gimió llevando sus fragiles manos a su rostro. –Dios, ¿Por qué? ¡Era mejor que no me vieras asi! ¡no es justo!- exclamó enfadada –tu sigues ahí, de pie, tan hermoso como siempre con tus eternos 17…y yo…-dijo lanzandose una mirada de desprecio. –yo…

Me paresuré a su lado, inspirando suavemtne su aroma, aquello tambien habia cambiado, aunque solo un poco. –Tu eres mas hermosa que nunca Bella.

-¡Por favor! ¡soy una vieja!- no pude evitar reirme.

-Tonta Bella, recuerda que yo sigo siendo mayor que tu.- frunció sus labios en una mueca de descontento.

-¿Cuantos van ya? Perdona pero mi mente no es lo que solia ser.- trató de disculparse, dejando que el rubor se apoderase de sus mejillas. Alcé mi mano para acariciarla, pero me contuve de hacerlo.

-Mas de 160 años.

-Oh, juraria que estabas cerca de los 200.- se rió tosiendo al mismo tiempo. Extendi mi mano, alcanzandole el vaso de agua que antes habia pedido. –gracias.

Pasamos un buen rato simplemente contemplandonos, admirando lo que por años habia sido negado a nuestros ojos. Yo no podia quejarme, tuve la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado por siempre…quizas –y solo ahora podia decir que me arrepentia- debi haber sido mas egoísta en aquella epoca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Finalmente decidiste concederme mi deseo?

-¿Qué deseo Bella?

-Ser como tu.- susurró acercando mi rostro al mio, como si alguien mas pudiera escucharnos. Me rei suavemente, al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Aun sigues deseando eso?- pregunté. Bella movio su rostro hasta fijar sus ojos en la ventana cerrada y sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

-No. Aunque siempre deseo volver a vivir todo, creo que haria hastav lo imposible por encontrarte. Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, segui mi propio camino, lejos del tuyo. Aunque tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Tu ya no sentias lo mismo por mi…y---  
-Bella, nunca, jamas deje de amarte.

Ella se rio con tristeza. –Edward, no por que valla a morirme debes endulzar mis oidos. No es amable que juegues con las emociones de un corazon tan debil. No te juzgo, nunca lo hice…nadie elige cuando enamorarse o desenamorarse. Me costo tiempo entender eso.- su rostro se movio en mi direccion, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un punto mas alejado de mi.

Me volteé, buscando lo que sus ojos tanto miraban. Detrás de mi, sobre una pequeña mesa de café habia dos portarretratos. No necesitaba acercarme a ellos, podia verlos perfectamente desde mi lugar.

La primer fotografia mostraba a Bella, quizas con mas de trienta años, recostada en una cama con dos niños pequeños, la niña era mas grande que el niño.

-Tus hijos.- murmuré con embelesamiento. Los hijos que deseaba fueran mios, nuestros.

-Edward.- me llamó. Volteé mi rostro hacia ella.

-¿Si?

-No, Edward se llama mi pequeño. Bueno, no tan pequeño ahora. Fue difícil volver a pronunciar tu nombre, pero se te parecia.- y era cierto, pense mirando nuevamente la foto; el niño tenia el cabello castaño despeinado mientras permanecia con la cabeza colgando de la cama, sus ojos color miel brillaban como oro ante el flash de la camara. Algo en él me recordaba a mi infancia.

-¿Y ella?

-¿No lo adivinas?- dijo con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Alice?

-De segundo nombre. Rosalie es el primero.

-¿Rosalie?- no pude evitar decir su nombre en un tono alto. No imaginaba por que Bella le pondría a su hija el nombre de una persona que casi la ignoraba.

-Espero que no le moleste, pero creia que su nombre debia escucharse detrás del 'mamá' o del 'abuela'. ¿sabes que hace un buen tiempo entiendo por que odia ser lo que es? Lamento que se haya perdido tantas cosas.

-Si, bueno…ya casi se ha olvidado de ese hecho. Creo que le alagará saber que pensaste en ella al nombrar a un hijo tuyo.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Te molesta?

-No Bella, lo unico que lamento es que no se llame igual al padre.- frunció el entrecejo, obviamente no comprendiendo mis palabras. –Quiero decir…que lamento no haber sido yo el…no me malinterpretes, me imagino que su padre ha de ser el mas maravilloso del mundo.

-Y lo fue. Falleció hace diez años.

-Lo siento.- dije apoyando mi mano sobre la de ella, sintiendo el calor de su piel por primera vez durante decadas.

-Yo tambien,- murmuró apoyando su otra mano sobre la mia. –Mike fue un buen compañero.- dijo apretando sus labios, como si temiera mi reaccion. En un principio no entendi por que…pero luego me golpeó el por que de su reaccion.

Volvi mis ojos hacia el otro portarretratos para comnprobar mis sospechas. Y me devolvio la mriada el afilado rostro de Mike Newton mientras una sonrisa triunfadora cruzaba su rostro. Senti ganas de golpear la imagen.

-¿Isabella Swan de Newton?- pregunté volviendome hacia ella.

-Edward y Rosalie Newton.- afirmo poniendo el apellido en los nombres de sus hijos. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que reir, era algo bizarro escuchar aquello.

-¿Fuiste feliz?- no me importaba con quien, solo queria saber que si lo habia sido.

-Tuvimos nuestros momentos, como cualquier pareja, pero fue muy generoso, imagina que me permitió ponerle los nombres a los niños sin queja alguna, sabiendo que cada vez que llamaba a Edward pensaba en ti, y seguro que él tambien.

-Debio de serle difícil. Realmente estoy sorprendido.

Pasamos varios minutos hablando sobre como habia terminado con Mike, hasta que volvio al dia en que la deje. Me sorprendio con que claridad recordaba todo aquello, a pesar de que le costaba trabajo recordar las cosas que acababan de ocurrir.

-Bella, respecto a aquel dia…hay algo que necesitas saber.

- Edward, no por que valla a morirme debes endulzar mis oidos. No es amable que juegues con las emociones de un corazon tan debil.- me rei suavemente, disculpandome luego con ella por eso. –Ya lo dije ¿verdad?- asenti suavemente. –Rayos…

-Antes me interrumpiste con la historia de tu vida, ahora yo quiero que sepas la mia. No planeo endulzarte los oidos, como dices…simplemente quiero que sepas que nunca deje de amarte.

-Edward---

-No, por favor. Quiero que lo sepas, nunca abandonaste mi corazon, Bella. Jamas.

-Estoy confundida.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo. Fue insoportable que me creyeras con tanta facilidad, crei que te darias cuenta de la farsa. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, pero no me arrepiento, no después de ver la vida plena que pudiste llevar.

Bella comenzó a sacudir su cabeza enérgicamente, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos. Traté de calmarla, acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Bella…esta bien, todo esta bien.

-No, no esta bien…lo sabia, estoy muerta.

-¿Qué?

-O estoy soñando…pero esto no es real.

-Eres imposible -comenté soltando una risa. - ¿De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? No estás dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí y te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te amaba… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo desde las comisuras de sus ojos.

-No me crees, ¿Por qué?

-Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras- explicó, la voz quebrándosele a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba para intentar tranquilizarse. -Siempre lo he sabido.

-Te probaré que estás despierta.- susurré apoyando mis manos a los costados de su rostro, ignorando sus esfuerzos de alejar su rostro del mío.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- susurró. Detuve mis labios a unos centímetros de los suyos, inhalando su dulce aroma.  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunté, no viendo impedimento alguno para hacerlo.

-¡Por que puedo ser tu abuela!- exclamó soltando mas lagrimas. No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, la primera sincera en años.

-¡Tonta Bella! ¿Solo por eso?

-¿Quieres que enumere?

-Si, sin contar aspectos físicos o de la edad.- aguardé en silencio mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de testarudez. -¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; sólo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes? —murmuré.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es ésa?

-Limítate a contestarla, por favor.

-Ni aunque pasaran 10.000 años podría cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti, nunca dejé de amarte. Pude amar a otro hombre, pude amar a mis hijos, a mi familia…pero siempre estabas allí, siempre te tenia presente en---

-Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.- le interrumpí apoyando mi boca sobre la de ella. Lentamente comenzó a devolverme el beso, mientras su respiración aumentaba a un ritmo que no creía prudente para su condición.

-¿Mentiste? ¿Me amabas y me mentiste? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?- soltó entre lagrimas cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

-Lo siento, no quiero alterarte, solo creí que merecías saber la verdad…saber que pase lo que pase encontraré el modo de que estemos juntos para siempre.

-¿De que estas hablando? Mi tiempo aquí ya se termina y tu seguirás aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos.- no iba a contestarle aquello, no creía que fuera prudente mencionar mis intenciones luego de que…no quería pensarlo. –Edward. Conozco ese silencio…mis hijos lo hacen cuando están pensando una locura.

-Te prometo que no es una locura… no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

-Edward, por Dios santo, no cometas una locura. ¡Te contradices!

-¿Perdona?

-Decías que no tenias alma ¿sigues firme a ello?

-Claro.  
-Entonces ¿Cómo planeas que estemos juntos? Cuando muera, no iré al cielo…pero tampoco iré donde crees que iras. ¡Nunca podremos estar juntos!- me incliné besando su frente, no me importaba. No iba a decirle que lo único que quería era terminar mis días en la tierra, aun sabiendo que jamás volvería a estar con ella, pero dolería menos que vivir internamente de su recuerdo.

-Encontraré la manera, siempre me las apaño para salir con la mía, Bella.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero en ese instante unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-¿Abuela?- escuchamos la voz de Annie. Me aparté de Bella, con pocas ganas de hacerlo mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose a nosotros. –Oh, Doctor, aun sigue aquí ¿Cómo esta?

-Esta estable,- dije tratando de sonar serio. Su nieta le echo una mirada cariñosa a Bella.

-¿Estas bien abuela?

-Claro cariño, mira que monada de doctor me han enviado.- los tres nos reímos, pero solo yo percibí que la sonrisa no alcanzaba a los ojos de Bella, había algo que seguía perturbándola.

-Bueno, creo que he de irme,- anuncié. –Volveré mañana por la noche a hacerle nuevamente los exámenes de rutina.- dije dándole un rápido guiño a Bella, eso pareció relajarla un poco mas. –Que tenga buenas noches señorita Swan.

-Buenas noches para usted también doctor Cullen, que descanse.- dijo torciendo sus labios burlonamente. Me despedí de su nieta y salí de la habitación, corriendo hacia el elevador una vez que cerré la puerta. Tenia que ir con mi familia inmediatamente.

---  
Annie llevaba un buen rato dormida, pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño, la visita de Edward me había dado mucho en que pensar. Podría pasar horas recordando cada palabra y deleitándome con el beso que había esperado por décadas…pero sabia que tiempo era lo que me faltaba.

Las ultimas palabras de Edward me habían dejado algo en claro, no planeaba seguir viviendo luego de mi muerte, y era algo que no podía permitir, por que bien sabia que era en vano. Si existía tal cosa como el alma, y Edward tenía razón cuando decía que no la tenía…jamás estaríamos juntos…no a menos que yo perdiera la mía.

De todos los momentos de mi vida nunca había estado tan segura de mis acciones como en ese momento. La vida junto a Edward me había sido negada, pero no iba a permitirme una eternidad en el cielo sin él. De que me servia el paraíso si Edward no estaba junto a mi.

No quiero un cielo sin él. Y solo había una manera de alcanzar mi pequeño paraíso en el mundo de los desalmados.  
Con la poca fuerza que tenían mis débiles manos, y despidiéndome silenciosamente de mi familia, aparté de mi nariz el pequeño cable que hacia que mis pulmones funcionaran.

Cerré mis ojos, dejándome arrastrar a un sueño profundo, a una tierra donde jamás envejecería, donde el amor estaría siempre latente y donde la sonrisa y los ojos de Edward estarían frente a los míos por siempre.

-------------

_**Ha! perdonen las faltas de ortografia, y -espero que no haya- coherencia...son las 2 am y debo levantarme en menos de 4 horas para la facu...pero no podia dormir si no temrinaba este one shot. hace dias que esta idea me ronda la cabeza y n ome deja escribir otros fics...asi que-...las q leen The Sweetest Sin, falta muyyy poco...ahora si puedo escribir sin interrupciones.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado...final abierto...como siempre, me encantan...puede ser que Alkice haya visto lo que Bella planeaba y salvaran su alma de la eterna condena, pero puede ser que haya decidido no decir nada y que Bella y Edward continuaran amandose eternamente en el mas alla...me gusta pensar en ello...si alguien vio la peli de Robbie Williams, la de 'mas alla de los sueños' vera que es lindo soñar con eso...**_

_**Besotes y dulces sueños.**_

_**Gise **_


End file.
